Feudal Investigation
by ForbiddenWolf19
Summary: Dedicated to Taijiya Agent Kagome & Inuyasha, two of the best spies of Feudal Corporation Investigation trained to kill, steal, & even kidnap if needed to get a mission done. They must now come together for their greatest mission. InuKag MirSan SesRin -Discontinued-
1. Meet your new partner

**Hello everyone. This is Wolf Girl Contessa making another story. Let the fun begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Meet your new partner**

A woman sat in a private plane, waiting to arrive at her new base. She brought her wrist up to look at her watch. She took a heavy sigh when she saw the time. _'Great…I still have two hours to go before I land. I mind as well look up some info at the place I am going to.' _She thought to herself. With that she pulled out her small laptop and typed in 'Feudal Corporation investigation'

The computer screen flickered to a blank black screen with a box that said "password needed" She then placed her index finger to her chin as she tried to remember. _'Now what was my code number again? Oh yeah!' _she thought as she quickly typed in her code. As soon as she entered in the password the screen went to Feudal Corporation investigation page. The girl giggled to herself as she saw the web page. It was plain with the symbol for there corporation FCI. _'I have to update the web page when I get there'_ she then went to the left where it said info. She clicked it and then clicked Top agents. 

The screen once again became black and asked for a code. The girl smiled to herself _'looks like they have top security. This should be fun' _She then went to work trying to break the code. _'Darts! Looks like they finally got someone who knows how to put up real security. (Sigh) looks like I'll have to call in' _the woman then picked up her phone and dialed her boss' number.

"Hey boss, how are you?" "……….." "Yeah I'm doing alright too. I need a favor" "…….." "Yeah, yeah I know it's not like me to ask for things but I can't get info on the people you are having me work with" "…………" "Don't rub it in! It seem like you finally got some good this time" "……….." "Boss I just need the code not a life story!"

"……." "Thank you. I'll arrive in an hour"

With that she hung up the phone and typed in the code. The screen then came up blue with a box that said enter name. The girl pulled out a white paper with the names of the people she would be working with. She sighed to herself when she saw their profile. _'Looks like they haven't even updated their profiles either. (Sigh) Looks like I will have talk to my_ _boss about his web page' _the girl then closed her laptop and looked out her window.

**Meanwhile…:**

Agent Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Sango, and Miroku were all called into their boss' office to talk about important mission. They all sat down at the black marble table with leather chairs. You could tell there boss hadn't used this room in awhile. There was a light coat of dust everywhere. They all looked at each other before the came to an agreement to stand.

The door than opened with a man in his late 40's walking in. He was wearing the corporation's suit. He gave a smile at his top agents. Oh were they in for a surprise. Especially Inuyasha who needs a partner as well as a woman.

"Meyouga! What is the deal calling us in like this! I was about to go to sleep." Inuyasha yelled making a scene. Everyone sighed as Inuyasha made a full of himself in front of the boss.

"Inuyasha would you stop making such a scene it is a disgrace to the corporation and to our family name" Sesshomaru said coolly. The comment however was meant as an insult which Inuyasha knew.

"Shut up Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said balling his fist.

"Now come on you two, your both are on the same side. Let not get blood on my things." Meyouga said chuckling. How he loved the two brothers as his own.

"So Meyouga, why did you call us in?" Miroku said stopping the fight for the moment.

"Oh right I almost forgot! But before we talk about it I need you all to come with me to the roof top. We have a guest coming and I think you'll all approve." He said with a smirk.

Everyone just stood there thinking of who it could be. They all gave slight shrugs knowing that they would have to wait till the roof top to see who the guest was. They waited for Meyouga to lead the way before they followed him. The whole way it was quite.

**On the plane:**

'_Finally I'm here'_ the woman said as the plane came in for a smooth landing. She had been so excited to meet everyone. She also wanted to see the man who had changed her life since she was born. _'Meyouga'_ he was like her father and that is how she treated him. After all he did raise her. She gave a smirk as she saw a group of people outside on the roof. _'looks like it's time to impress these so called top agents' _with that she got up out of her seat and put on her jacket with the corporation symbol on it.

**On the roof:**

The gang stood there waiting to see who was the guest was. Maybe it was the real boss of the FCI. Sure Meyouga was the boss but he wasn't the main boss who controlled over the whole corporation. They had all heard stories about the guy but never seen him. That when the plane door opened.

All eyes went towards the entrance of the plane. They all watched as a person came out. They soon realized it was a young looking woman who looked very beautiful. She had long silk black hair that went to the middle of her back. She had on the FCI black pants with the logo going down the right pants leg. She also had on the FCI black t-shirt and black jacket with the symbols on the front and back. As she got closer you could see her perfect hour glass figure. She also had nice size breast and a nice butt to go with her figure. She smirked when she saw the boys checking her out.

Sango and Rin growled at the men who were gawking. Miroku and Sesshomaru backed away holding there hands up in defense while giving a look that said 'I just making sure there is no threat' but the girls knew better. Rin saw that Inuyasha was still looking so she and Sango both hit him in the back of his head. Inuyasha gave a look saying 'I was just checking out the plane'

Meyouga who saw the tense between the gang over the new girl decided to lighten the mood. "Everyone" he said grabbing there attention while the girl came to his side still smirking. "I would like you to meet Kagome your new member and Inuyasha new partner"

**So did you all like it? Well let me know what you think and review plz!**


	2. Meyouga's top six agents

**Hello! Welcome to my chapter two! Okey so I a bit hyper but that a good thing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Howl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Meyouga's Top Six Agents**

**Last time:**

Meyouga who saw the tense between the gang over the new girl decided to lighten the mood. "Everyone" he said grabbing there attention while the girl came to his side still smirking. "I would like you to meet Kagome your new member and Inuyasha new partner"

**Kagome's POV:**

I had just gotten off the plane when I saw five people. Two were female and the other three were drooling males. I could tell that the other two girls were not happy about that part on bit. I noticed two of the males were demons. Well one was half by the looks of it. Both were very handsome. I was first checking out the taller one who had weird purple markings on his face and a moon shape in the middle.

I noticed that one girl who seemed very close to that demon gave me an evil look. I couldn't help but smirk at her childish. I was on a mission not here to steal someone lover. Besides he looked to cold hearted for me. Our personality would most likely clash together.

Next my eyes fell on the other demon. I couldn't tell if he was a dog demon or a cat demon with his ears. I had to emit though that they were very cute. He then gave me a cocky grin when he noticed me checking him out. That boy sure had a huge ego but who wouldn't when you had a body like his. What was I saying to myself? I shock my head to rid the thoughts in there when I heard Meyouga tell them I would be there new addition other team.

**Normal POV:**

It was quite for a moment as Meyouga word sunk in. Inuyasha was the first to react. "WHAT!" Inuyasha shouted breaking everyone's shock over what had been said.

Meyouga sighed before speaking again but this time to a fuming inu. "Inuyasha you heard me perfectly well. There is no need for me to repeat especially since you have demo ears" Meyouga said sternly. "Now if you all would please follow me to my office so that we may get down to business." He then walked towards the exit of the roof with everyone following behind

The whole way was quite but everyone was thinking of the new girl who was talking to Meyouga like she had known him a long time. They soon arrived into the same office room they had left earlier before meeting the new girl. They all waited for there boss to take a seat before they all sat down together.

Inuyasha sat next to Meyouga on his left with Sesshomaru next to him followed by Sango and then Miroku and last Kagome who sat on Meyouga's right side. They all waited for Meyouga to speak. Meyouga didn't speak he just looked at each of his new team that sat before him. He then pulled out his phone before dialing a number.

They heard him ask the sectary Kieade to send up Shippo with the needed things. Everyone was still quite. The gang took sneak looks at one another. Yes some of them new each other but never had they been on a mission together. Inuyasha however was not going to sneak a look at the new girl. Instead he just stared right at her.

Kagome was checking out each person when her eyes fell on Inuyasha who had no shame in staring dead at her. _'How rude is this cocky demon. Has he no pride as not to stare!'_ Kagome fumed in her head before speaking. "Demon I suggested that you quit staring or you mind find yourself purified" Kagome growled out. Her temp was short when it came to meeting new people but never this short. _'Is demon is just trying to get me to kill him'_

"Feh wench you don't scare me. I have taken out thousand more demons stronger than you" Inuyasha responded.

Kagome just gritted her teeth as she balled her hands into a tight fits. You could see her hands starting to glow a pink like color. She was about to attack him when Meyouga spoke.

"Stop it both of you! Kagome do not purify Inuyasha. He is your partner and you will have to learn to get along with him." Meyouga said very sternly as he stared into Kagome eyes. Kagome stared back before pulling her miko powers back into her body and giving a nod in response. Meyouga smiled at her. "And you Inuyasha! What have I told you about picking fights with people? Kagome is not one to fight with. She for one is your partner; she is a lady, and a miko!"

Inuyasha cringed at Meyouga's voice. Inuyasha knew mikos were not one to play around with. Inuyasha gave a 'Feh' before crossing his arms over his firm chest in response.

As soon as that was over a small boy ran in. He had a fluffy tail and looked like a baby fox. The three girls squealed when they saw the small boy. While the three boys just rolled there eyes.

"Ah Shippo it's about time you got here. I was beginning to think that something happened to you on the way. Now if you would please set up the power point show that we may begin" Meyouga said as Shippo gave a fangy smile to him.

Everyone watch as the small child put the machine together in minutes. He then ran to Meyouga and gave him a remote to the projector before jumping on the table. He eyed each girl before he jumped onto Kagome's lap to watch the show. Inuyasha gave a small growl which Meyouga, Sesshomaru and Shippo heard. It was a warning growl but he didn't know why he growled.

Meyouga just smiled at Inuyasha before he pushed the play button on the remote for the show.

The screen went white as two swords showed up on the screen making an X shape with the word 'Feudal Corporation' in the middle. The screen then went to a scene with over 100 children standing in rows of 10. They all had on the corporation symbol clothes. The children then bowed in unison as a group. Then you heard a male voice come out of the speakers.

"_My name is Hotori Hinomushi and I am the creator of Feudal investiongation. It was originally made for demon, mikos, hanyous, and any other people who had super natural gift or powers that were beyond a normal human. For these people were shunned form the world either by disgusted or fear. I planed to raise them all as my own and teach them the things that I had learned. I planed to teach them that there was good in the world still"_

"_I taught them how to steal, assassinate, spy, trick, and how to fight. I was there father and they were my children. Each one had its own unique life but all had the same goal. I soon found out there was another group like mines but there goal was revenge on those who shunned them. I never did find out who was in charge but I knew that they had to be stopped. I soon began to train my children to save the lives of others in need and take the lives of those who did not. I was a happy man…that I was"_

Every watched in shock as they finally meet the man who had changed the lives of so many. That when a new voice spoke.

"_About 500 hundred years later he was killed by one of his children a boy named oniguim. He killed Hatori in order to get what he wanted which was power over the FCI but things did not go as planed. Only few followed him in his journey to kill but that was all he needed to begin his rain over the world. It had come to our knowledge that he had died but for how long…"_

The screen then switched back to the children training in FCI uniform. The screen then pulled up six of the children picture. The picture started to age one by one till it came up to date. Everyone was shocked that the children were them. Under each picture it had description.

Inuyasha

Age: 20

Species: dog hanyou

Skill: Sword 'Tetsugia', and hand to hand combat

Status: SINGLE!

Note: Has cute dog ears

Warning: Changes full demon when life is in danger and goes into a rage

Inuyasha growled at the status part. "Hey Meyouga! Why did you have to put my status up there?" Inuyasha yelled as he heard Sesshomaru and Miroku snickering to the side.

"Now Inuyasha I had to let each of you know who is available and who isn't" Meyouga said trying not to laugh at how bold the word 'single' was. "Let move on now" he said as a few chuckles escaped and Inuyasha just mumbled.

Sesshomaru

Age: 22

Species: dog demon

Skill: Swords; tokijin and tensagia, and poison whip

Status: engaged to Rin

Note: Has a fluffy tail and is Inuyasha older brother

Warning: When in rage turns into a giant dog

Everyone looked at Sesshomaru looking for his tail but they couldn't find it. "I have a concealing spell on myself" he said calmly. Everyone nodded before looking at Rin finger to see what kind of ring he bought her. Everyone eyes widen.

"Dang! That must have cost a fortune!" Sango and Kagome said together both reach for the girl's finger to look closer at the ring. Rin just blushed at the attention before Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him before growling for everyone to back away. Sango and Kagome retracted there hand of fear that he might bite them off.

"Feh, Sesshomaru you don't have to get all protective over the girl. He friends just wanted to see her ring. They won't hurt her" Inuyasha snapped

"_Lil' brother _when you get a mate then you will understand why it is I am protective" Sesshomaru said coldly before looking back at the screen.

Rin

Age: 21

Species: human with the gift to master technology

Skill: master of computer and super hacker

Status: enganged to Sesshomaru

Note: only human

Warning: beware of mate

Everyone but Sesshomaru laughed at the warning on Rin's profile. The screen then switched to the next.

Sango

Age: 20

Species: Taji (demon slayer)

Skill: Katana, hand to hand, and hirikoust (sp?)

Status: boyfriend; Miroku

Note: only human but

Warning: jealously strike

Miroku

Age: 21

Species: monk

Skill: wind tunnel, hand to hand

Status: girlfriend; Sango

Note: like to ask "will you bare my children" to all cute women

Warning: pervert

At Miroku note and warning Kagome and Rin looked at Sango who was blushing red from embarrassment. Sesshomaru gave Miroku a glare while pulling his future mate into his lap. Kagome gave a disgusting look at him before speaking.

"Hey Sango I didn't know you liked perverts" Kagome said smirking at the blushing Sango.

"Well he isn't as bad as it sounds" Sango said trying to convince everyone.

"Who you trying to convince Sango us or yourself?" Inuyasha said

"Well if San- AH! You pervert! Get your hand off my butt!" Kagome said as she took her fist and knock Miroku out. Kagome stood breathing hard from anger as she turned to Sango. "As I was saying if Sango says that he isn't as bad then he isn't."

The screen then changed to the last person.

Kagome

Age: 19

Species: miko

Skill: bow and arrow, daggers, hand to hand, swords, and spiritual powers

Status: single

Note: still hasn't reached her hidden power

Warning: when life threaten her miko powers will take over

Everyone looked stunned at Kagome. She had many skills and still had some that were still hidden.

"How come her status isn't bold like mine was" Inuyasha yelled. Everyone fell out of there chairs anime style. Out of all the question he could have asked he just had to ask that one.

"Grow up Inuyasha and besides why were you so concerned with her status?" Sesshomaru asked smirking at his brother who looked like a trapped deer in head lights. Inuyasha just blushed before looking away form everyone else.

"Down to business" Meyouga said breaking up the happy moment the new gang was having. "Your next mission is to get back the Shikon Jewel that was stolen by Naraku; leader of Spider Corporation. He also is a former FCI agent and is…onigumio's son"

* * *

**So did you like it? I well next the gang get to start there first mission together. But can they work as a team or well the fail before they start. Also let me know if I spelled something wrong.**

**My Thank you List:**

**Taijiya Hatake Uchiha**: Thank you sooooo much! You were my first reviewer and you encouraged me to write another story. Thank you Taij-chan!

**crazed inuyashafan girl**: I hope it makes it to your favorite list! Thank you for reviewing!

**StoryLover226**: Thank you! I glad you think my stories are great!

**Hanyou-lover**: I am so happy you like it and thank you for reviewing!

**Ashley Jo**: Thank you for reviewing and I am glad to hear form you again!

**Inuyashaluva212**: Thanks for reviewing. I thought that it reminded me of CSI too.


	3. Mission 1: Destination set

Ok first off, I want thank you all who reviewed. I am truly sorry about how late this update was. I plan to have faster updates when school gets out and once I get my job balanced out over the summer. But here is the next chapter and thank you all for having patience with me. Thank you and enjoy

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**_

_**Dedication: This story is dedicated to **__**Taijiya Hatake Uchiha**_

_**Chapter 3: Mission 1: Destination set **_

_**Last time:**_

"_Down to business" Meyouga said breaking up the happy moment the new gang was having. "Your next mission is to get back the Shikon Jewel that was stolen by Naraku; leader of Spider Corporation. He also is a former FCI agent and is…Onigumio's son"_

_**This time:**_

An eerie silence fell over the room before Meyouga spoke once more. "As of now we do not know where exactly where Nakura and his men are located or their base. However the was a report that a few members from Spider Corporation was spotted in Egypt. This will be you all's first mission together. I want you all to go to Egypt and find out as much information as you can about the Spider Corporation and what they are up to. You will be leaving in three hours on a public plane to Egypt." Meyouga words took the crew by surprise. His words slowly sinking in.

"Um Meyouga why send us on a _public _plane. We won't be able to talk about the mission with commoners around," Miroku asked while staring contently at Meyouga. His curiosity could be seen very well in his eyes. The other members looked towards Meyouga as well, waiting for an answer.

Meyouga took a sip of his coffee before speaking. "If I send you on a private plane then if there are truly Spider members up there, then they will know we are on to them. We must not let any of this leak out. None of the member of our corporation knows about this. I don't want to take the chance of any information leaking out understood. This means you all need to think _all _your actions through. Act like a team not children. That is all, now go pack or else you will miss your plane." With that the members stood up and bowed towards Meyouga before one by one walking out of the office to go to their rooms to pack.

…_**..On the plane…..**_

"Ugh your such a pest dog boy!!" Kagome said while tossing her hands up in defeat. The other members tried to ignore the two who had been bickering non stop since they left the corporation.

"Oh there you go again with calling me dog boy! You gotta problem with me priesty girl" By now Inuyasha was basically standing up in his chair pointing at Kagome. Kagome's eye went crossed eyed for a moment focusing on Inuyasha's finger that was about a mere inch away from her face not counting his long sharp claws. She then glared at it before bring her eyes to look up at him.

"Get your finger out of my face now," she growled out. The human growl that she made sent a jolt of excitement through Inuyasha's body. For some reason it made his blood rush hearing her talk back to him. Although he would never admit it out loud.

"Or what?" He growled back in a challenging tone.

Ok let's go back before all this happen to see what brought this whole thing on.

_**Flashback**_

"About damn time we got here! The way you women were moving I didn't think we ever get here!" Inuyasha shouted as they stood in line to board the plane. Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes knowing he meant them and not Rin cuz Sesshomaru would do something to him. Inuyasha was wearing a hat to cover his ears and Sesshomaru hair pulled to help cover his demon features so they didn't scare the people around them.

"yea, yea whatever dog boy. Its not my fault you didn't have much to bring but a bone and that sword" Kagome said in a bored tone. Inuyasha growled at her comment while Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at her. Kagome just shrugged. "Well he _is _part dog demon and he is part human so that's why he gets called _Dog boy._" Sesshomaru nodded his head in understanding that she wasn't calling him that since he wasn't part human although he still didn't like the name much.

"What?! How come he doesn't get called dog boy!!!" Inuyasha roared while pointing at his clam collected brother.

"Didn't you just hear me explain it or are you dumb too" Kagome said as a tick mark appeared on her forehead. He was starting to give her a headache.

"Would you two stop it! People are looking at us funny! And Miroku if you don't remove your hand from my butt I will remove it myself!" Sango hissed out. She was pretty upset at the moment. She really was upset the she had to leave her brother behide and had to deal with all this bickering. Silence fell among the group and no one said anything else. Well till it was time to pick seats.

"Feh well I am in hell not sitting next to that wench, I want to sit next to Miroku," Inuyasha said while crossing his arms around his chest in a childish putting way.

"Fine by me, I don't want to have to smell your dog breath." Kagome said causing Inuyasha to growl. Miroku and Rin just sweat drop while Sango sighed.

Listen we need to sit like were couples. We are supposed to be acting _normal _and we need to act like were not all here together. So I will sit next to Miroku and Sesshomaru with Rin. Kagome and Inuyasha gave a sour look as they looked at each other. "Fine," they mumbled at the same time.

Kagome went over to their seats and sat by the window. Inuyasha saw this and quickly stomped over to her and snatched the head phones she was about to put over her ears off. Kagome snapped her eyes towards him looked extremely mad. "What was that for" she hissed.

"I am sitting by the window wench," he said crossing his arms over his chest looking down at her. She just glared back.

"No," she said before pulling her headphones back on her head and turning the volume up. Inuyasha stared at her in shock before growling. He then wrapped his arms around her torso and legs before lifting her up and dropping her non to gently in the seat next to the one she had been in. He then fell into his new seat by the window with a smirk on his face. Kagome just gave him glare before flicking him off and turning back to music. She mumbled something but he couldn't catch what she said.

Its was then when the big argument started. Inuyasha having sensitive ears as he did could hear Kagome's music pretty clearly as if they were on his head. He then turned to her and tapped her shoulder. She gave him a glare as she turned to face him.

"What now?!" she hissed once again. Her control on her temper was slowly slipping and although she had promised Meyouga before they left that she wouldn't hurt Inuyasha with her miko powers she wasn't sure she could follow through at this rate.

"Your music….turn it down now" he said in a superiority voice. Kagome mouth gaped open as she looked at him. She was sure he had lost his mind. Did he just give _her _an order.

She clinched her teeth before closing her eyes to try and calm herself before she ended up blowing up the whole plane. But Inuyasha spoke again.

"Didn't you hear my wench I said turn it down now" he said in the same tone. His golden eyes looking at her glare brown eyes waiting for her to do as he said.

By now the other group members had turned in their seats to see what was going on. Those two hadn't shut up the yet was all on their minds. But no one saw what was coming next.

Kagome leaned her face into Inuyasha's. Her breath tickling his face as she spoke. "I am not going to turn down my music little boy. You will not order me around and you will grow up and act like a man not a child," she said her voice low and threatening.

Inuyasha's eyes turned into a cold glare themselves before he snatched her headphones away and crushed them in his hands while still staring at her still. If looks could kill they both be dead.

_**End of flashback**_

By now Sesshomaru had enough of this childness and stood up in his seat and walked over too the two. The service ladies tried to tell him he needed to be seated but he kept walking. Rin watched on with Miroku and Sango to see what he would. Kagome and Inuyasha continued to argue till a dark body like shadow covered them. Looking up they saw a very angry Sesshomaru glaring deadly at them. They both gulped.

"Not another word," He said his voice was pretty cold but very stern. The two gave slight nods. Sesshomaru gave a small grunt as he turned back around and walked over to his giggling mate and sat back down.

So the next 12 hours on the plane no spoke. Even the by standers where afraid to speak. Finally the plane landed and everyone sighed in relief. Quickly everyone left off the plane.

Kagome began to stretch once she was off the plane. Inuyasha watched her body twist and turn while she relieved her aching body. The gang then regrouped together and began to walk toward their hotel that Meyouga had made reservation at.

"Well, well look who showed up," the gang stopped in their tracks and turned around to see….

Well that's it for now readers. I hope this wasn't to boring for yall. There will be more excitement next time but I had to set up the characters and the personalities with each other. Well review plz thank u.

Thank you to these people who reviewed last time:

Ashley Jo

Hanyou-lover

Taijiya Hatake Uchiha

MisSs005

Kisskitty

Empis

Sesshoumaru Minion

Silver-Theif-Maker


	4. Arrival in Egypt

_**Chapter 4: Arrival in Egypt**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Inuyasha but only the characters I made up_

* * *

_**-Last time-**_

"Well, well look who showed up," the gang stopped in their tracks and turned around to see….

_**-This time-**_

Looking up the gang saw a guy with short, black, spiky hair and narrowed emerald eyes.

"I take it you all are the team Meyouga sent down here right?" the man asked. He held a bored posture while flicking a toothpick with his tongue from one end of his mouth to the other.

"Yea that's us, how did you know though?" Miroku said speaking up.

Scuffing he answered, "the way you all stand, you don't stand in a relax posture but in a guarded posture, like your waiting for something to jump out at you. You all really shouldn't stand like that, it makes you seem suspicious." By now the guy had stood completely tall and began to walk off while waving his hand in a follow me motion.

Inuyasha grunted while picking up his and Kagome's luggage. The other two men follow his lead and grabbed the other bags. Inuyasha was only carrying the bags so as to not look out of the couple role they were here to play as. Otherwise he would have told her to get her own bags. Kagome looked surprised at first before giving him an evil smirk. She was going to enjoy this trip more than she thought.

"so who are you?" Rin asked wanting to find out who this man was.

"My undercover name is Riku and that's all you need to know." At the comment Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru narrowed their eyes at him. "There are a few other agents located around here but on different missions so stay out of their way. You all will be staying in a local hotel so that you have a better on coming across people who know information. You should also come up with cover names and remember that you are as couples wanting to travel and view Egypt. On that same note keep all that you do to a certain limit. Incase you still don't know what I am talking about I am saying act like couples don't _do _as couples." By now Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Rin were sporting red faces. Riku continued. "The last thing the agency needs is a pregnant woman or anymore kids running around for that matter."

By now Sesshomaru felt it was time to speak, "unlike the rest of my team, I am engaged and _can_ and _will_ do as I see fit for my mate. Reframe from speaking as if you were talking to children."

The guy at this point stopped to look a Sesshomaru before giving a huff in response and continued to walk. "As I was saying, remember where you are and why you are here," Riku said as they all came to a stop in front of a building. "This is where you all stay, you all will need to go get your own rooms and begin your mission. Also remember to trust no one but your team and always expect the unexpected. I will take my leave now, farewell."

After giving his final speech he walked away into the crowd of people walking along the streets. The gang stared a bit scanning for his body but no luck the man had vanished. Giving up they walked in the hotel and straight up to the counter. Standing there was a lady who seemed to have been waiting for people to come in.

May I help you?" she asked in a different language.

The gang went from calm to confused to aggravated. None of them knew what in the world she had said.

"D that Meyouga! Didn't that old man think to send us a translator with us. When I get back does he have something good coming," Inuyasha barked out.

"Well it doesn't help us any to just talk about it. We need to do something about this." Kagome said also upset at how much more difficult the mission would be.

Turning to the lady Rin walked calmly to the desk and spoke in the same language. "Yes, we need three couple rooms. My friend and I are on vacation." Rin just gave a gentle smile as the lady nodded and went to get the keys.

Everyone but Sesshomaru stood dumb struck. Then it hit Kagome for the reason.

"I guess being able to break any code one would need to know more than one language." Kagome said while Sango nodded in agreement. The other two men just sweat dropped at the two girls.

"Yea sure that makes sense, if Sango says it is then well it is," Miroku said while allowing his hand to wonder her rear. It was only short leaved before he felt the palm of her had make contact to his still healing check.

"Ok are rooms are on the second floor…well you guys rooms are. Sesshomaru and I got a luxurious suite so where on the floor above you but don't worry! I am sure the rooms look the same," Rin said trying to convince the two girls who were giving her looks when she told them the news.

"What the Hell! Why do you two get a suite and we get a normal room?!" Inuyasha roared upset his bother was going to get better treatment than him.

"Unlike you brother, I am paying out of my own money since I can afford small things like this for my mate and me. Hopefully when you get a mate you too will be able to afford something on that level." With that Sesshomaru pulled the blushing Rin with him as they went to find their room.

Inuyasha growled and Miroku just sighed. "Oh stop being a baby you too, lets go get our rooms so we can get started already," Sango said as she and Kagome grabbed their bags and walked ahead while mumbling how they should have partnered up with Sesshomaru. The comment only made Inuyasha growl more.

To be continued

* * *

Ok sorry for the super late update but I stay pretty busy so expect slow updates. Also thank you all for the support by reviewing and adding me to your favorite list. I hope that I will get some more spare time to write this story so I can update soon. Also I know the chapter is short but since I haven't been writing on this story for awhile now I kind of forgot how I wanted it too go. Don't get me wrong I have lots of ways for the story to go but you know there is always that one way you want it to go lol. Anyways thank you again and sorry about the long update and short chapter.

* * *

_**Thank you:**_

Taijiya Hatake Uchiha: I am so sorry Imouto about such a long time to update. It doesn't seem like this year is going to be any easy for me with all the hw I get and all the clubs I am in. But thank you for the review and I hope even though this chapter is short it was still ok.

Soldiers Of Love: Glad you like it. Thanks for the review

twinkle-twilight: Rofl, it makes me happy to hear that. Sorry about the slow update and hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the review.

Sesshoumaru Minion: Glad it interests you. So who is your favorite pairing with Sesshomaru? Well thank you for the review.

Silver-Theif-Maker: Lol glad you love it. Hope you like this chapter. Thank you for reviewing.

goddess-chan123: Lol you really wanted a update huh? Well sorry it took so long and hopefully this chapter will make u happy till I get more time to update. Thanks for both reviews lol.

lovelylovemylove: Yea my updates are not scheduled like I would like them. My other stories are going through the same slow updates. Hopefully by December on winter break I can have this story updated every week or few days. Well thanks for the review.


End file.
